Twilight
by Scarlet Knightwalker
Summary: Meet Erza Scarlet, your average teen. She lives with her father in a normal life...or so you think. Watch as her life gets involves with werewolves and vampires. The catch is, she is the singer of Jellal and maybe Simon. She might also be the imprint of the future Alpha Natsu Dragneel. Who will win the battle of her heart? Vampires or werewolves?


Here** you go, twilight, Fairy tail version! I wonder should i give them magic?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome to Magnolia**

_'tap, tap' _Erza tapped her index finger against the window panel. It was raining...again...

Erza Scarlet was 17 years old currently. She was borned in Magnolia, but when her parents: Polysica and Rob Scarlet had a divorce, she moved to Rosemary village to live with her mother. But the miracles of all miracles, her mom met and fell in love with a guy, Makarov_,_ who... ...was _younger_ than... ... ..._Erza herself_...

**' We're here!'** Rob Scarlet, whose profession in life was being a cop, bellowed. In front of Erza, was a white ( with some children paintings on the walls... ... ...that are peeling) double story house. Erza's chocolate brown eyes traced the outline of the house. ' **Impressive Rob...**'

**' Oof...guess that's the last bag huh**,' Erza wiped the sweat off her brow. She straightened her back and surveyed her surroundings. It was a happy medium size room. She could also see that **_eveything_ **was left the way it was when she moved to Rosemary.

Erza sighed and plopped herself onto bed, hitting herself on the head and scarping her elbow as a result. ' **ARRGGHH! ! !'**

**' What's wrong sweetheart?!'** Rob appeared at her doorstep and aimed his holster around as if there was a raptist in there. Erza cleared her throat as she sweat-dropped. ' **Erm, its nothing that, just hit my head and scrapped my elbow while trying to lie on my bed...ehehehehe... ... ..just clumsy me i guess...' **Rob chuckled and kept his gun away. ' **i guess you really are my daughter... same pale skin, hair colour, eye colour and the same clumsiness...hahaha...the only thing you got from your mom is your smile...yah...thats 'bout it...also knew your mom was stingy...she didn't even let her own daughter go...' **and with that we burst into fits of giggles.

* * *

**Erza's phov**

I hummed a little tune as a fold my clothes. Thing ain't looking too bad here after all...**' Erza! Come down for a while would 'cha?' **I bounced off the steps of the stairs. Big mistake. i trip on the last step and fell. i Expected to hit the hard wooden ground, but instead a pair of tan, strong arms grabbed me. The arms felt hot to touch... ' **i'm so sorry**.' i looked into his eyes and exclaimed '** Natsu Draneel?!' He** grinned ' **The one and only! Sorry, i'm kinda having a fever that has been on-going for a week now...Don't worry! it's not contagious!' **I smiled and patted him on the back. " **i wasn't worried 'bout THAT**!' But i was touched, by the looks of Natsu i tell he was really sick. But he still came to welcome me...he was sweet...

' **Hey Rob! You wanna eat some fish-fries?!'** Rob and Natsu's dad, Igneel left so we could talk in peace. ' **Hey...Za...i missed you...a lot...**' I smiled Natsu always called me Za as he was too lazy to call me Erza. i hugged him. Hey, he may not be a muscle-bound jock but he is still muscular! ' **I know Natsu, i know...i missed you too...' * ahem*** i Pulled back from the hug to see...Rob and Igneel with idiotic grins plastered on their faces. i was flustered for some reason or another ' **i...We...We weren't...weren't d-doing anything! i swear!' R**ob chuckled. ' **i know, no one is questioning you..hahaha**.' I puffed out my cheek in annoyance. ' Hey, i know a great place to eat! Tonight, let's celebrated your return!'

* * *

**Natsu's phov**

**'I have NEVER been that full in my short life!' **I moaned to Erza. She smiled her million-dollar smile and said **' Serve you right for stuffing yourself like pig tonight! **I pouted and did my puppy dog eyes on her. she laughed. **' Nice try buddy, but i'm immune to it!' ' Blast it! That was my secret weapon!'** She laughed again. i really like hearing her laugh...its like a nightangles melody...' **Hey Za! remember the times where we used** **to make mudpies?' ' Yah! you were soo surprised that a girl can make mudies too!'** and with that she smiled wistfully at that distant memory. Soon it was dark. I walked bella home and hoped to see her again '** Maybe next week**?'

Erza gained a thoughtful position ' **hmm...maybe...i will see...**' All hopes of seeing Erza was dashed. Suddenly, erza bend down and gave me a peck on the cheek. ' **I'll think about it. I swear.' I** walk away with a silly grin on my face. I can feel my heart hammering loudly in my chest... Maybe i will have a chance with her...

* * *

**Erza's phov**

I quickly slammed the door and put my hand over my heart to clam it down. ' _Erza Scarlet! What were you thinking kissing him on the cheek like that?!' _I chided myself mentally. I could feel my cheeks heating up. _Oh god_...please don't tell me i'm blushing!? . . I do not feel that **way** for _Natsu Dragneel_. I mean, come on! that is the boy who had made Mudpies with **you**! Collected seashells with **you**! Build sandcastles with **you**! Walk in the forests together with **you**! Talk about the legends together with **you**! He is _your_ **best friend**! But...he is pretty cute...anyway he is as old as me...**NO**! _Natsu Dragneel_ from **La Drag**, get out of my Freakin' Head! Gosh, i need to take a breather...

* * *

**Jacob's phov**

I don't know why...every time i look at Erza, my stomach feels like its on fire...my heart beat pace increases...my faces heats up...i mean...she is the preetiest girl i ever saw before and...maybe i have a _little_...fine...a **HUGE** crush on her...

I whistled a happy tune as i skipped towards my home, in La Drag. I pause at the door. I can distintively make out voices. the first one...low and husky...Bingo! it's dad! ok...the second one...low and scratchy...Aha! it's Old Erik! The granpa of Erill. A.K.A Cobra. The third one...a low murmuring sound...Cobra! the last one...!...Wait...That low commanding voice..!.Laxus! Damn i hate that guy! He poisoned Cobra to join him and his stupid cult. Just recently he added Gajeel to his cult. Natsu could feel his blood boil. That guy Laxus abandoned his girlfriend, 19 year old Wendy Marvel and went off to woo her cousin Mirajane ( i chose her 'cos in her demon form mira has a crack on her face. resembling the scars)

I kicked off my shoes, slammed open the door and stomped into the house. I gritted my teeth and growled out. That's right, growled out. I didn't know how i managed to develop such a...animal sound...

' **What do YOU want?!**' Dad wheeled his wheelchair over to me. '** Don't fret son, Laxus here to talk to you 'bout something.' ' Well, I don't want to talk to the likes of YOU!' ' Natsu Dragneel, let me ask you something, have you been experiencing an on going fver that can't be cooled?'** Laxus questioned. Who the hell does he think he is?! **' Yes i have and what does it matter to you?!' ' I see...' **Laxus and Cobra looked at me with pity. ' **Very well then, you need to rest...see you soon, _Natsu...' _**Laxus said, with that, he turned on his heels and stalked off. With Cobra following him like a lost puppy. It makes me sick...

* * *

**The next Day**

**Jacob's** **Phov**

I can't believe it...my fever has just taken a turn for the worse. My temperatuture is around 108 degrees and i kept smeeling this sickly sweet smeel which makes my inside turn out. I can't move my Fucking body and my bones feels like it's being broken and repaired and broken again. ' **AARRGGHH**!' I screamed in agony. Then i blacked out.

_ Erza_...

* * *

**Bella's phov**

Today is my first day at Fairy high. i'm so nervous. I checked my reflection in the rear mirror of a truck Natsu made for me. _looking good_...here goes nothing...

I opened the truck's door and steeped n the grass. i Walked confidently into the school, only to trip. Laughter surrounds me. I blushed crimson that would put my hair to shame. ' **Hey you ok?**'

i look up only to see one guy and three girls. ' **I'm Gray Fullbuster, my mom, Ur, runs the Fullbuster store down the street. This is Lucy heartfilia, Cana Aberona and Levy Mcgarden.' ' So your the new kid huh...wanna have lunch with us? But first lets go through your timetable...hmmm...ah! ok first period is min, so i'll help you, yeah? Let's go then!'**

First period was biolology. I went in and apologized to Mr clive. i went and sat on and empty seat. A while later, i heard the door open and a Blue haired beautiful guy stepped in. He had golden eyes and a red tattoo on his eye. he smiled a charming Irish smile and walked towards my direction. Suddenly his smile dropped and his breath hitched. his eyes widen in horror as he stared at me. He pardoned himself from the room and i didn't see him for the whole period.

* * *

Break time...I went and sat next to Gray who blushed. Then, i saw The blue haired guy again, except with a few more people who, like him have golden eyesand the same equally pale skin. I asked Cana about them.

'** The brown haired macho guy is Simon, The black haired dandy guy is wally. The black haired woman is Ultear, the brown haired girl is Milianna. Finally, the blue haired hottie is Jellal. He is like the most handsome guy around here, nbut apparently FT girl's aren't good enough for him. They are all adopted children of Dr Zeref and Miss Mavis.'**

Apparently, Jellal heard us talking about him and he stared at me. He offered me a crooked smile and turned back to face his family.

' **OH MY GOD...is it just me or did the graet Jellal just smile at the new girl?!**' Cana gasped. Gray scrowled and glared at Jellal, who in return, ignored him. Lucy and Levy has mischevious smiles on their faces. ' **Oh...so Jellal likes girls with scarlet red hair and brown eyes...i better take that down...'**

Suddenly, i could feel yet another pair of eyes boring down on me. I turned back and saw Simon staring at me. When he caught my gaze his eyes soften and he smiled...for a few seconds than his face went hard and he looked away. Leaving me mystified. The bell rand signlling for the next period. i stood up to toss the remains of my lunch in the bin when i dropped my apple core and carton of milk. Then a pair of marble hands, skinny and muscular hands dove for it respectively. Simon and Jellal helped me throw it away before staring each pther down. ' **Erm...thank you?' **

Then both of them disppaered...just like that**. **I was shocked, but no one seemed to see them, so i decided to ignore the scene and left. Little did i know that the mysteries were just beggining**...**

* * *

**ah, do you think i should let them have magic powers? like reequip and dragon powers?! If Natsu is to imprint ( im thinking bout it) should it be in human or wolf state?!**


End file.
